The Cult - Alternate Universe
The Creation of the Church Lahakt was created as the "darkness' heart". He was the first experiment to successfully live. During his research on darkness, Apprentice Xehanort created him; and in order not to get him killed by Ansem the Wise, he had to let him into a world where no one would find him. But he couldn’t do that in his apprentice form. He developed him so that this experiment and his powers would survive even if his body were to vanish. Thus, becoming Xemnas, Lahakt was brought to Sanavi by the nobody, in perfect secret. Lahakt was created with a heart made of pure Darkness to see if they were able to grow like a normal human being (it was an experiment, and then a first try to create Xe). Though, Lahakt already had the body of a 20y.o. and enough brains to mentally develop at a phenomenal speed. He originally was supposed to become the 13th member of the Organization, which connects him to the one whose Destiny chose to take that place: Roxas. A strong bond was created between the two, even though Ventus wasn't Roxas yet. Lahakt being able to use Clairvoyance and to see future, or rather FEELING future, he indubitably had to be connected to him. But... he was a strong, really strong experiment. While Ventus' heart is made from light and created darkness (alias/aka Vanitas), Lahakt's heart is made from pure darkness to begin with. Using such forces is a second nature for him, which placed him on a whole new level. But so much darkness and power in a world wasn't good to keep balance between light and darkness in this world. Lahakt was clever. He mustn't engulf such a world in darkness, or else he could be spotted and killed. Then, Lahakt invented a connection between worlds (between radiant garden, land of departure and Sanavi) thanks to his strong connection to his creator (apprentice Xehanort at the time of his creation, Master Xehanort at some point, where Ventus lived, and finally Xemnas) so that all the light in his creator's relatives (from Braig to Ienzo, along with Isa, Lea then Ventus becoming Nobodies) would be shared with people from this world, chosen by Destiny. These people were... special. The ones who could stand these Nobodies' former light, by opening their heart to it. In order to open their own heart to such different people's feelings, memories, and in the end hearts, they had to repress their own. They had to repress all form of darkness from their heart. They've been taught that these former humans were nothing but Grey. Nothing but perfect balance between darkness and light. But then, if these chosen grew to be perfectly gray, there would be more darkness than light. So, in order not to "parasite"the balance between darkness and light, they had to become gray, but light gray, gray tending to light (so they have to be perfectly gray and to receive the Nobodies' /Their Gods' former light). And in order not to parasite this light, they had to not feel anything anymore, but to still have the benefits occurring during strong emotions in order to live "normally". These people had been changed without knowing it. During some nights, Lahakt found them thanks to his Clairvoyance, and changed their memories by giving them a small, very small ounce of pure darkness containing the idea: There are Gods. There's a god for you, and for other people. You're special. You are a chosen, having the role to pray them. You must fulfill your duty. Find the others, and go to the Church. To your only home, Their home." The manor had been created by Lahakt, they HAD to come to the church. This world being huge, way bigger than most of the worlds, most of the chosen ones had to travel to it. Though, they didn't come in the same order as the Nobodies entered the Organization. They came in that order for various reasons, which will be explained in each person's story. Lahakt (XIII) Dahlia (XI) Jillian (VII) Aleister (IV)/Harzin (II) Akiyoshi (III) Jack (X) Sean (IX) Forseti (V) Aaeny (VIII) Baba (VI) Andrea (XII) Lahakt is hated by most of the members. It's the only ounce of darkness they should have. Having done that on purpose, he now hides really far from the church, after being assured from it and its community doing okay. To assure some more balance, he put some more darkness in a small part of common people, to reinforce the other common people's light. That way, the balance would be kept. But Lahakt wouldn't have imagined that the Nobodies would completely take the heart of their chosen ones, becoming human again; while the chosen ones' former bodies would become Nobodies themselves. This is discovered when Larxene dies, and Andrea becomes a Nobody (and is automatically transferred into Illusiopolis/The world that never was). The Church's manifest In this world; this huuuuuuuuuuge world, was built a sort of... temple, which looked more like a magnificent mansion than like a modest house for gods. This alarm actually was triggered by a "chosen", who was praying in honor of the Nobody. This church and self-proclaimed cult was named "The darkness' heart." The few people living in this huge building, totally indoctrinated by an ideology placing the Nobodies and members of Organisation XIII on a divine pedestal, were only 12 chosen. Of course, there also were believers all around the world. The residents of this church were called "chosen". This church's only sole purpose was to "help the Gods lacking a heart a real body to gain a decent and deserved humanity." To keep it simple, their cult was summarized in these few words: "What's the heart's role ? To feel emotions. But what are emotions, if not our brain reacting only to act with other people and human beings ? We are humans, why would we need emotions then ? To cope with the reality: a grey, colorless, dull world. Only this world can exist for Nobodies to ever exist. Only this world doesn't have a heart, nor feelings. In the end, joy is nothing but an illusion. An idyll of the heart, who only creates a fake smile, and a false positive emotion to dismiss the truth away. Its color is Yellow, and references to the good divinity, the one who left us a long time ago after looking at how much we've soiled and polluted his prettiest creation, the one we walk upon. This color also is associated with jumping. It’s the "clearest" emotion. In the end, sadness is nothing but an useless act, like tears. The answer to a hypothetic question, changing from one being to another, and that we can't measure. It's an emotion we all already felt, but it never; ever helped us. Its color is blue, and is associated to running, to flee from fatality and reality, often said to be "monotone". It's a "dark" emotions. In the end, love doesn't exist. It mustn't exist, and will not. Only beauty comes out of it. Everyone "likes" beauty, by the way changing, not defined by anyone, just like reality. In the end, hate doesn't exist. It mustn't exist, and will not. Only ugliness comes out of it. Everyone "hates" ugliness, by the way changing, not defined by anyone, just like reality. In the end, fear is nothing but a survival instinct, making us animals as much as anger does. It mixes the 3 first emotions in a load of hormones, which only makes us flee, mefy, and defend ourselves. This emotion doesn't have any color, and is useless. Why being scared, when a God leads our steps ? But ... Why do we torture our poor bodies under all these unnecessary things ? We soil them for our own selfish desires to live and let live, for the simple leisure of communicating with one another human; for the simple ego we have when we dare to say that "we exist". Why don't we take advantage of all the virtues that emotions have to bring, jumping, running, strength,instinct, beauty, ugliness, humility, speaking, while not feeling any emotions anymore? Our bodies will be able to be the most efficient, and the most suitable of bodies for our Gods. In the end, the heart does not deserve emotions from us. Our hearts should only be envelopes emptied of emotions, but always capable of feeling them, so that our dear Gods can enjoy this privilege of which they have been deprived for too long: to have a heart. We must dedicate our bodies, hearts, souls and spirits to them, to gant them the ability to live through us. We must be able to feel nothing on our own, so that our corresponding God can live through us, and feel his emotions through our body envelopes, a body they can dispose of in the way they have chosen. By giving them such polyvalence, our Gods will be able to dispose of our carnal envelopes as they wish, and, by a miraculous blessing, grant us the privilege of using it to move among us. Although they're able to appear with their own spiritual envelope, visible only by the members of this church and its believers, their bodies lack a heart. Thus, we must offer them ours, and dedicate ourselves to them for the rest of our lives. There are 13 gods. Each of the chosen ones here is associated with one of them since birth. Except the God of the Gods, Xemnas, because we do not pray the Ultimate alone. A human could not contain it, it would be suicide. In reality, each of us, chosen ones, must pray to him, as well as his respective God, like all the believers, who must pray to the 13 gods, and venerate the chosen ones. The heart of these chosen is born from light, yet quickly has been threw away into the deepest darkness, without being engulfed by them. By this situation, one of the rarest and most valued ones, their role has been decided. Moreover, it is said that since birth, every single one of the chosen has a characteristic trait of his associated God; often by appearance or behavior and habits, but more rarely by a characteristic, single object (Zexion's chosen one always has two books with him, one used to write to his God, to ask him various prayers and signs, and the other to receive the knowledge Zexion has to give him, along with his power. The second one remains virgin, and is a manufactured replica of the Lexicon that Zexion possesses, only the number VI appears on it). The role of these chosen, even more than the believers, is to pray the Gods of darkness as soon as they can, by making sacrifices, effigies, statues, songs, musics, rituals. During prayers, sacrifices, and representations, they feel no emotion. Only a deep and ultimate devotion to their God. Each act of this kind has the purpose of sending a message to the assigned God, hoping for an answer from them. If ever a chosen miraculously crosses the God of another's path, this other chosen will feel an inexplicable power, an urgent desire to meet them, no matter what it takes for that. And if, by the will of one of our divine beings, a chosen manages to meet their God, then they will be able to fully pray to him, kneeling in front of him or her, and thus leaving this divinity the ability to decide what they will make out of their gift: a body and a heart. However, this body and heart differ from the ones of our Gods. The same goes for the relationships and behaviors of chosen towards each others. We know, for example, that VIII does not like XII so much, and so does their respective chosen ones.. However, while VIII appreciates XIII for sure, their chosen ones want a slow and painful death mutually. May our Gods' home be in this institution, and may the Nobody sign adorn all their believers. Glory to darkness, long life to our Gods. May their memories, consciousness and emotions be passed on to their faithful chosen ones. Darkness is where everything will die, and where we should live in peace. That is where we’ll be reborn. All the naught is for nothing, but everything is in there. May Darkness Live Long." The rhythm of the Church A few events happened within the church, and threatened the balance that kept this world in perfect conditions. Its former name is unknown, but it’s known as Sanavi (an idyllic world thank to its landscapes, life, animals, plants, and technology. It could be as radiant as The Radiant Garden.) Most of them are caused by the fact of repressing one's heart and feelings, youth, love, hate, devotion, and omnipresent religion. The rhythm of the church was pretty much simple. Every chosen one had an assigned task, or talent, or role. The most obvious one was to pray: depending on their god’s number, they had to pray or to, at least, give them a representation. For example; Harzin was Xigbar’s chosen one (thus being II), and Aaeny the VIII’s chosen one. Harzin would have to pray at 2AM and 2PM, and Aaeny at 8AM and 8PM (which kind of helped the Gods to know what hour it was where their chosen ones used to live, even if only Zexion, Axel and Xigbar figured it out). As for the representations, these could come in different forms: Drawings, sculptures, songs, musics, writings, lyrical, objects created… But once again, examples are more explicit. Baba is an artist by nature. He writes and draws. Because the other members don’t want him to hurt himself, he can’t do sculptures. Thanks to his instincts and the writings left by Zexion about the members of the Organization, he was able to draw realistically and accurately the members, which was pretty much impressive. He always carries two books. One in which he takes notes of everything Zexion tells him about the Organization, and one he created, a replica of the Lexicon he wants to leave to Zexion for him to fill/copy the pages of the real lexicon, so that Baba’ll take it and remembers him “beyond the transfer and beyond memories”. He even started to draw giant stained glasses showing off both a God and their chosen, with a clever, new way of crafting, giving the illusion he was into maths and architecture when he just knew how to put pieces together and on different layers of glass, with different type of glass and different colors (so that when a certain amount of light passes through it or at a certain hour, a part of the drawing is revealed and the other is hidden, or both are shown). For example, let’s take the stained glass of Xigbar with Harzin, showing originally both of them with a weapon (Xigbar’s guns and Harzin’s), along with the number above them (it actually kind of looks like Sora on the de l’éveil, or even Ventus and Vanitas). The background color of the stained glass is the same as the God’s eyes. That stained glass, like all the others, is placed in the church’s “welcoming room” (which is actually a reproduction of the Organization’s meeting room’s chairs, even if everything isn’t in pure white. The chairs are at the same place, in the same order and height, and with only the God’s number carved inside. That is originally the room in which the Gods and their chosen ones are supposed to exchange their light, but it actually became the room in which the “transfer” (a nobody taking a chosen’s heart and the chosen becoming a nobody) occurs. They are placed in a way they light both the room, but especially the place in front of the assigned chair at the specific hour. For example, Xigbar’s stained glass will light up the space in front of his assigned chair at 2AM and 2PM. The first Event Actually, quite a lot of drama has been going through the Church. A lot of drama also is caused by... ambitious people, such as Dahlia or Jillian. Dahlia, for example, is strongly interested in Baba. She likes his innocent and traumatized nature, and so, wants to manipulate him because of his capacities. But on top of that, she discovers she likes him like a mother would like her child. The problem is that everyone knows Dahlia is a very clever, delicate, discreet, manipulative and ambitious woman. No one would believe her so called "honesty". Plus, Baba already has a maternal figure: Harzin. A strong bond connects them, one Dahlia won't ever have with him. Baba is protected like a small child would be by Akiyoshi, Aleister, and Harzin from her and Andrea. Andrea is quite a sneaky, cocky, witty, witchy person. They like Dahlia like a sister, and their relationship is quite unclear, often being really, really close to each other (well, Andrea touches her a lot). But they have a vulgar aura, a sexual aura which isn't appropriate for Baba. To complete the trio, Jack is much more of a gentleman, if not just a diplomatic one. He looks like a close friend of Dahlia, yet is pretty kind to the rest of the church, and trusted, unlike her. One other important thing to mention is that Aleister is in LOVE with Dahlia. An emotion which shouldn't exist within the church, one he tried to repress thanks to Harzin, but in the end, he utterly, awfully failed. This sets up a perfect jealousy with Jack; which seems to get Dahlia's feelings (when it's not actually the case). In the end, this repressed love will act up at the worst of moments. Even if there has been a lot of drama over the new chosen ones, and over the relationships; yet, one person has been sticking out of everything: Jillian. No one except Aaeny ever knew about them in real life, and even him can't remember them correctly. Though, they seem to control everything while being out of the church. No one knows their gender, and no one knows where they are and what they're doing. The church only knows that they are powerful and that no one ever sees them when they rarely come to the church. Yet, this person seems to be a key to a special event which happened at the church. One day, Baba felt pretty drowsy, and eventually passed out during a prayer. Once Aleister noticed he didn't come back after 10 minutes, he checked out, and ran over him. Taking care of him, Baba ended up with five or six people around him (Harzin, since he had his head resting on her thighs, Akiyoshi, Aleister, Dahlia, Jack, Aaeny), and felt pretty good at that time. But the way he passed out looked… odd. Just to make sure, he did a blood test on him. And he saw the results. Aleister concluded that Baba had been drugged intentionally. Obviously, everyone suspected Dahlia, or even Andrea, to have forced him to sleep just to manipulate him. Yet, Dahlia strongly defended herself and sincerely told them she didn’t do anything to him. After a few days, everything went back to normal, although the suspicions were still up. But... During the evening, something happened. An event which changed the whole perception of others members within the church, but also from the eye of the Gods/Nobodies. Baba, when he was doing his prayer at 6PM, felt an unsettling and heavy presence not far from him. He knew something was up, thanks to his instincts. Surprisingly, his instincts are pretty accurate and right most of the time. Maybe it was his God !! Maybe ! He perfectly knew his God liked to read, and that the library wasn’t far away. His curiosity being strong and sturdy, he went to see what was going on. As he approached the door, he felt something crippling through his veins. When he entered the library, it wasn’t anyone being divine. It was just Sean, which seemed to be in a trance. He didn’t even talk to Baba, even when he saw him. On the contrary, he faced his back to him, and went through the library, sometimes falling. He didn’t look any natural at all. Baba followed him though. And at a moment, he starts to smell something really sweet in the air. He falls asleep, or more like passes out. Sean stays in front of a bookshelf for an unknown amount of time, not far from Baba. But during that time, Baba’s right leg is completely ruined, torn to shreds by a monster. Once Sean regains consciousness, the only thing he sees is a pair of amber eyes staring at him from the other side of the bookshelf, where the books are all gone. No hair, only a black hood and amber eyes. When he runs to see who’s here, the person is gone. It later on is revealed that the events happened between 8PM and 9.30PM. Sean didn’t go to do his prayer. Baba didn’t come to eat either at 8 PM. Baba remembers feeling a specific smell, being carried, and a certain sentence: “I won’t save you a third time. From now on, you’ll have to fly with your own burned wings.”, and waking up at around 9PM, before returning to sleep. The morning, when he wakes up, a painful bandage is placed on his right leg. When Aleister comes in, and examines it, there’s no doubt: this has been made with a blade. He won’t be able to use his leg for a few months, 3 or 4. But, seeing the way his leg’s been cut, someone thoroughly cut it with a high-quality blade, slowly, so that he’ll suffer the most painful recovery that is possible. But someone surprisingly sewn him back up and bandaged him. Along with Sean’s testimony, only one person could’ve done that: Jillian. But the problem wasn’t who healed him, but who hurt him. It couldn’t have been Aaeny, because even if he didn’t show up to dinner, he was actually praying -which Aleister can confirm-. ' ' Harzin, learning about the news, went straight to Baba and took extra care of him, like most of the people in the church. Most. The only ones not to really care were Andrea and Dahlia. Both of them seemed like hypocrite people to the rest of the church. Harzin then started to suspect Dahlia, and got pretty much furious… But calmed down. She then organized a small “talk” between herself, Akiyoshi, Aleister, Jack, Dahlia and Andrea, and asked Forseti to keep Baba safe. For her, he didn’t need to hear this conversation. Harzin started to question Dahlia, who didn’t seem to be taking it seriously. She rather used irony, mystery and sarcasm to hurt her, saying that “that child could die today or right now and she wouldn’t know nor, in the end, mind”, “a soldier isn’t supposed to have such a heart, unless she became a mother ? His biological mother would be ashamed to see her so-well-loved son being taken care of by such a woman”, “he doesn’t need her because she’s not his mother. What he need is a real life, not a mom. Not that she could be a mother anyway.” She played with Harzin’s fear and problem. Harzin was fearing she was sterile. She isn’t but at that time, she thought so. On the test was a fake-positive and had to re-do the tests later to understand it. And, the more she talked, the more she let Harzin think she was the one having hurt Baba, but for once, Dahlia didn’t want to do that. She truely asked if “she wasn’t the one who stole her ring, her dear alliance to Death” (which actually is an expensive, high quality and carved ring taking all of her index except the tip, so only her fingertip and her nail can be seen. It can however transform into a dangerous weapon, which is a small and extra sharp blade. It’s long enough to cover up her nail, and make her index a dangerous claw). Harzin, as a clever woman, would’ve thought about it being too big, too rough, too obvious for it to be Dahlia. She would’ve been way more refined, sneaky, and would’ve covered her traces. But she didn’t. Aleister couldn’t help but defend Dahlia on that point. She would’ve thought that, if Dahlia was saying all these things, and was laughing it out even though she knew how serious the situation was, it was because she actually didn’t do anything wrong. It was what Aleister wanted her to believe, and what he told her. Or more like, his scientific nature thought about Dahlia being the culprit, a horrible manipulative monster, but his heart was seeing her as a wonderfully brilliant, gorgeous woman, an innocent and unique one. And his heart won. But… Harzin also had a heart. She was feeling guilty for Baba, for her, for Aleister. She couldn’t help but feel pain in her body, and wanted to make the one who was hurting her shut it. So she slapped her. She hit Dahlia two or three times, and her past wrath took over, all of her rage tried to unleash itself. But she had to stay a human. Not to kill someone else. Not to kill her. It was only for one person that she didn’t kill her, because he liked her a little bit. For him. For Baba. But Aleister didn’t see it like that. He saw his love being hurt. He saw his friend betray him, and hurting the one he had to protect. And so, his heart unleashed instead of Harzin’s. He leaped on her, and hit her. Then, in an attempt to make her shut up, strangled her. More. And more. And more. Harzin, as a military soldier struggling for its life, had the reflex to grab her gun. But no. She didn’t have to kill him. She didn’t WANT to kill her friend. He wasn’t being aware of what he was doing. His eyes weren’t showing true hate toward her own person, but toward his own pain. He hated the fact Dahlia always manipulated him. But he couldn’t help it. His heart was too strong. He was ready to do something dangerous to protect his own self esteem, love, and ego. He wasn’t even aware of the person he was strangling. So Harzin only debated herself to be able to breathe. Not to hurt him, not her friend, not Aleister. Just to take the time to realize and to run over them, Akiyoshi took Aleister and got him off Harzin, shoving him to the wall before screaming: “Are you crazy ?! Aleister !! Calm down !! You’re not like that ! You wouldn’t kill your friend !! You know you’re not like that… What the hell’s gotten into you ?! - Huh…? What..? - You fuckin’ tried to strangle Harzin to death !! You were killing her a few seconds ago !! - No. No, I didn’t. Why would’ve I done that ? What have I done….?? - You did, Aleister. You. Did. You tried to kill her because she slapped Dahlia. - …What ? WHAT ?? No, no… No…. Nooo…!! No, I didn’t do that ! I wouldn’t ! - YOU. DID. - I… No… I didn’t… It can’t be possible…” Aleister stayed in shock state for quite a few minutes, if not a few dozens of minutes. He was scared. Scared to death. Scared of himself, of what he’d done. Of what he’d dared to do. During that moment, Andrea and Jack helped Dahlia. Andrea was insulting the other trio while hugging the woman, and Jack went to grab a piece of ice so that Dahlia wouldn’t get physically marked. The woman didn’t take this as a good thing, and didn’t laugh it out. She REALLY hadn’t done anything.' ' Still, Harzin just took the time to breathe and to get up before jumping towards Dahlia and menacing her; or more like, warn her: “I SWEAR that if I find any proof of what you dared to do, you’re gonna DIE. I’m gonna KILL YOU. For the sake of this Church. For the sake of my FAMILY. And you won’t hurt my relatives. If you ever try to do anything to anyone again, I’ll send you to Marluxia. Of course you’re His chosen one, seeing how much of a monster you are !! The legends are true ! He is a manipulative one, he is a powerful, brilliant one. But even Him isn’t that much of a bastard. - Who’s the monster here ? The one who’s suspected, or the one who just tried to strangle you after you touched my face with your filth-and-blood-stained hands ? - You are. He didn’t do anything wrong. Or at least, not for me. He’s been deceived by you and your “tender” words. We all know you don’t love him and won’t ever. He knows it himself, deep, deep inside. You played with his heart and with his weakness. You knew how hard it was for him not to feel anything. And you hardened this task by forcing him to love you. You manipulated him and forced a beast out of him. There is a blood-thirsty beast waiting for this church to become a realm of darkness just to take over it under those sweet, noble, gentry-like looks of yours. And I’m a beast-hunter. I won’t tolerate any of your sneaky little actions to tear us apart. And certainly not your emotional blackmailing. Outside, Forseti was taking care of Baba. Since he couldn’t walk, he carried him around. Actually, Foresti had grown to like that small looking dude, such a weakling. When Harzin gets out of the room, Baba sees the hand-shaped traces on her neck, and in a reflex, panics and wants to run towards her. But then he feels extreme pain when walking, and Forseti grabs him and puts him back where he was, telling him not to push himself. Harzin thanks Forseti, and tells him he can go back to what he was doing earlier. Then, she sits next to Baba, who grabs her in a tight hug. ' ' For Baba, Harzin is his savior, the only one he will and would trust forever. But for Harzin, Baba is like the son she never had. Thus, they consider themselves as members of a same family. Even though Baba misses his real mother a lot, he can’t help but consider Harzin as his new mom. And so on, both can’t help but love each other and worry about each other. Because of his past, Baba doesn’t talk that much. But for Harzin, he doesn’t need to do so to be understood. In a simple gaze and a few words, he could ask: “What happened ? Is it my fault ? - It’s nothing, Guess I just talked a tad too much, ahah ! You couldn’t help it, it’s nothing but my own fault. - Don’t you dare lie ! I know it’s my fault ! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be hurt, Ma--... Harzin ! - No, no, seriously. It isn’t your fault, sweetheart. - Then why do you have such bruises ?? Who hurt you ?! - Don’t take a grudge on him. He didn’t do it on purpose. - How can you strangle someone to that point without wanting it ?! Who is it ?! - Aleister. Please, don’t hate him. He’s feeling guilty enough for now. He has remorse already. Why ? Why did he strangle you ? He’s not the one I know ! Aleister is a clever man; he wouldn’t hurt anyone without seriously thinking about it beforehand ! - I hit Dahlia, and his body moved on its own. It wasn’t his reason guiding him, but his heart. He can’t help it, he is in love. Despite himself, he unfortunately is in love with Dahlia. - Hmph…” In the end, Baba doesn’t hate him. If he didn’t do it because his brain wanted to, he can’t really blame him. Well, he can, but as long as Aleister is guilty himself, hating him would be pure idiocy. But then, Baba comes up with an idea. “Harzin, you see… Maybe Dahlia didn’t hurt me this time. You know, I think she is honest about it. It would be dumb for her to lie when it isn’t in her interest. If she did hurt me, I do think she would’ve told you the moment you asked her. She is a manipulator, yes, but she is honest and has brains. Lying in this situation wouldn’t have given her any benefit, when saying the truth would have given her the benefit of sincerity. What if she did tell you the truth back there ? Plus, if you put both Sean’s testimony and mine together, we have no proof of her being the culprit. Maybe even her has been tricked: Someone could’ve used the fact that we already suspected her to get out of the question. I do think that the fact the weapon used is her ring means she’s innocent. If she actually hurt me, she wouldn’t have used something directly incriminating her. She would on the contrary use something anyone can use, only to confuse everyone, if not using a weapon incriminating someone else. I do think she’s been played with her own methods. But, in order to steal this weapon, someone would have to be close enough to her. Or sneaky enough to steal her without her noticing. And so, I think the one who hurt me is either Jack, either Andrea, either the one which you told me not to talk about. - … You’re quite the detective, Ezekiel. I like that about you. Honestly, you’ll have a brilliant future, young man. - But… If you re-take our testimonies, there’s someone else to talk to. Maybe they’re the one who saw who did that to me. I’m almost sure that it was Jillian who brought me back to my room. Maybe we should find them. - But we have no idea of their position ! I don’t even think they’re still here. - Maybe they are. Why don’t we search them ? - You won’t walk with a leg like that. - But… - dont “but” me. You’re hurt. I can ask the others about this. But I won’t leave you alone, nor force you to suffer.” rest of the story is a complete mystery… for now. The church member's relationships Most of the relationships are due to the numbers assigned to the chosen ones. They have no connection with their god's relationships towards the other members of the Organization, and have no possible comparison whatsoever. The relationships can be defined by: pair or non-pair numbers (2, 4, 6...) (3, 5, 7...) adjacent numbers (5-6, 6-7) additions of same numbers (equal to the chosen's number) (3 + 3 =6 ) (4 + 4 =8) addition of the chosen's number + its half (6 + 3 =9) multiplications by 2 (6x2 =12) The way they interact towards each other (positively or negatively) is mostly due to their past, their traumas, their past relationships and their personality. ' ' Summarizing board In this board, these small operations are summarized as: 1 means a positive relationship, but nothing more. 2 means a friendship, from small to great friendship. 3 means a part of the family, a strong interest, if not a husband/wife. 0 means neutral. -1 means a negative relationship, but nothing too dramatic. -2 a really bad relationship, like rivals or enemies. -3 means a strong hate, if not a will to hurt the other. The first number is from the column; the second from the line. For example, Aleister strongly likes Dahlia, while she doesn't like him back at all, and even finds him annoying (yet that doesn't prevent her from using his likes to manipulate him). ' ' ' ' For example, let's take Harzin. 2 x 2= 4 2 + 2= 4 2+4 = 6 2+1 =3 2,3 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 here are the following relationships Harzin has: 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 Let's take Baba. 6x2 = 12 3+2 = 6 2+4=6 5+1=6 6+3=9 5,6 6,7 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 Here are the following relationships Baba has: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12 Exceptionally, Dahlia has an interest in Baba.